The present invention relates to a matrix composed of a naturally-occurring protein backbone cross-linked by polyethylene glycol (PEG) and, more particularly, to methods of generating and using same in tissue regeneration.
Tissue engineering, i.e., the generation of new living tissues in vitro, is widely used to replace diseased, traumatized or other unhealthy tissues. The classic tissue engineering approach utilizes living cells and a basic scaffold for cell culture (Langer and Vacanti, 1993; Nerem and Seliktar, 2001). Thus, the scaffold structure attempts to mimic the natural structure of the tissue it is replacing and to provide a temporary functional support for the cells (Griffith L G, 2002).
Tissue engineering scaffolds are fabricated from either biological materials or synthetic polymers. Synthetic polymers such as polyethylene glycol (PEG), Hydroxyapatite/polycaprolactone (HA/PLC), polyglycolic acid (PGA), Poly-L-lactic acid (PLLA), Polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), polyhydroxyalkanoate (PHA), poly-4-hydroxybutyrate (P4HB), polypropylene fumarate (PPF), polyethylene glycol-dimethacrylate (PEG-DMA), beta-tricalcium phosphate (beta-TCP) and nonbiodegradable polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) provide precise control over the mechanical properties of the material (Drury and Mooney, 2003).
Common scaffold fabrication methods are based on foams of synthetic polymers. However, cell migration into the depth of synthetic scaffolds is limited by the lack of oxygen and nutrient supply. To overcome such limitations, new approaches utilizing solid freeform fabrications and internal vascular architecture have been developed (Reviewed in Sachlos E and Czernuszka J T, 2003; Eur. Cell Mater. 5: 29-39). Likewise, freeze-drying methods are also employed to create unique three-dimensional architectures with distinct porosity and permeability. However, creating pores into these materials is an aggressive procedure involving the use of toxic reagents which eliminate the possibility of pre-casting tissue constructs with living cells. Therefore, many of the prefabricated materials are subject to uneven cell seeding and non-homogeneous populations of cells within the constructs. Furthermore, the materials are generally degraded unevenly during the tissue cultivation process, creating a highly anisotropic tissue with altered growth kinetics.
Scaffolds made of PEG are highly biocompatible (Merrill and Salzman, 1983) and exhibit versatile physical characteristics based on their weight percent, molecular chain length, and cross-linking density (Temenoff J S et al., 2002). In addition, PEG hydrogels are capable of a controlled liquid-to-solid transition (gelation) in the presence of cell suspension (Elbert and Hubbell, 2001). Moreover, the PEG gelation (i.e., PEGylation) reaction can be carried out under non-toxic conditions in the presence of a photoinitiator (Elisseeff J et al., 2000; Nguyen and West, 2002) or by mixing a two-part reactive solution of functionalized PEG and cross-linking constituents (Lutolf and Hubbell, 2003).
However, while the abovementioned synthetic polymers enable precise control over the scaffold material, they often provide inadequate biological information for cell culture. As a result, these materials are unsuitable for long-term tissue culture or in vivo tissue regeneration.
On the other hand, naturally occurring scaffolds such as collagen, fibrin, alginate, hyaluronic acid, gelatin, and bacterial cellulose (BC) provide bio-functional signals and exhibit various cellular interactions. For example, fibrin, a natural substrate of tissue remodeling (Herrick S., et al., 1999), contains several cell-signaling domains such as a protease degradation substrate (Werb Z, 1999) and cell-adhesion domains (Herrick S., 1999). However, because such biological materials exhibit multiple inherent signals (e.g., regulation of cell adhesion, proliferation, cellular phenotype, matrix production and enzyme activity), their use as scaffolds in tissue regeneration often results in abnormal regulation of cellular events (Hubbell, 2003). Furthermore, the natural scaffolds are often much weaker after reconstitution as compared to the strength of the original biological material, and little control can be exercised to improve their physical properties.
Therefore, the ideal scaffold for tissue engineering should exhibit the structural characteristics of synthetic materials with the biofunctionality of natural materials (Leach J B, et al., 2004; Leach and Schmidt, 2005). To this end, several methods of preparing scaffold with natural biofunctionality and physical properties of synthetic polymers have been proposed. Most of these “hybrid” approaches, however, fall short of producing a biomaterial with broad inherent biofunctionality and a wide range of physical properties; mainly because they employ only a single biofunctional element into the material design. For example, prior studies describe the preparation of scaffolds consisting of biodegradable elements grafted into the backbone of a synthetic hydrogel network. Hydrogels were prepared from synthetic PEG which was cross-linked with short oligopeptides containing enzymatic substrates capable of being proteolytically degraded by cell-secreted enzymes [Lutolf et al (2003); Gobin and West (2002)]. Furthermore, to increase the biofunctionality of such hydrogels, synthetic adhesion motifs such as the RGD sequences [Lutolf et al (2003)] or VEGF (Seliktar et al; 2004, Zisch A H, et al, 2003; FASEB J. 17: 2260-2. Epub 2003 Oct. 16) were grafted into the PEG backbone. However, the use of such scaffolds (in which PEG is the major component) was limited by the insufficient bio-feedback and/or long-term cellular responses which are essential for phenotypic stability.
Further attempts to increase the biofunctionality of the scaffolds included the manufacture of genetically-engineered protein-like precursors of 100 amino acids, which contain, among other things, several protease substrates and adhesion sites (Halstenberg et al. 2002; Biomacromolecules, 3: 710-23). However, the increased protein precursors size and the presence of thiol groups required for the PEGylation reaction complicated the purification and solubilization of the precursors during the scaffold manufacturing process. In addition, similar to the PEG-based biosynthetic materials, the genetically-engineered protein precursor scaffolds failed to provide sufficient biofunctionality to enable long-term stability.
There is thus a wide recognized need for and it would be highly advantageous to have biodegradable scaffolds for pomoting tissue regeneration, which are devoid of the above-limitations.